reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TidesOfLife
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Weapons in Redemption page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Recent Edits Riley Huntley, I'm leaving this message in regards to a number of your recent edits, which have been less than helpful. In fact, all of the edits you've listed on your user page have been undone by myself, and here's why: I undid your edit to the Survivalist Challenges page because all you did was remove the sub-titles and upload duplicate images. This made the page appear messy and made it more difficult to identify the proper challenge; this is because everything was the same size font, and users could no longer jump to the correct challenge. At the top of the page there was a box and users could simply locate the challenge they were looking for, click on it, and the page would take them right to the challenge. When you removed the sub-titles, you removed this ability. Next, you decided to messily place a number of images onto the page. Not only did this make the page messier, all the images were duplicates. What that means is that they were already on the wiki. You simply saved them and re-uploaded them. As such, I've undone your edit to the Survivalist Challenges page in order to restore the sub-titles and remove the images; the images were subsequently deleted from the wiki, as they were duplicates. Regarding your edit to the Cheats in Redemption page, I undid that because it made very little sense. The article is about cheats and you wrote a lengthy section called "Tips" - which is irrelevant to the article. I can understand if you were trying to help users, but the article is not for helping players acquire items, money, etc. It's to inform them of the cheats in the game. You then added a section to the Weapons in Redemption page detailing how each weapon is obtained. Again, this was not necessary. The individual articles explain how the individual weapon is obtained; writing a collective section on the Weapons in Redemption page is unnecessary and just takes up space. If users want to find out how to unlock the LeMat Revolver, for example, they can visit its article. Now, regarding some of your edits to Posse pages; if you find a posse page which specifically says the posse has disbanded or whatever and the page will no longer be used, do not rename the article "please delete" - it creates even more work for the admins as we now have to delete the article and the re-direct that you've created. I reviewed the page you did that to and deleted it, but don't do that again. Just tell an admin such as myself, LyHungViet, Annonnimus, or even our bureaucrat JackFrost23 and we'll deal with it. However, I do not understand your edits to the Posse:The Red Dead Ranger Clan. If you have a connection to the posse, please tell me. If not, please refrain from editing other users' posse pages. Finally, I must ask that you do not add your signature to articles. If you are so starved for credit and recognition, then go on the article's talk page and write about your contribution. Signatures are not allowed on articles. Please keep all that I have said in mind. Also keep in mind that I am in no way chastising you. I understand that you are a new user and it takes time to get used to the wiki. All I ask is that you remember what I've told you here, and that you scan over the rules. Thank you for reading. Cheers, mate. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Talk Page Material It is against the rules to delete talk page material and this can lead to a ban. I advise you don't do it in the future. Darth Hendrix 01:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ^^ You got to be kidding me ?? I'm not kidding you, and remember to sign messages with four tildes (~) Darth Hendrix 01:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Darth and Hobbes, I will will read the rules, thank you for helping me understand the rules better Riley Huntley 01:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Page turned into blog? I took a look at the history of the page and see that Hobbes moved the page into your blog section yesterday. He did this because the main area of the wiki is for articles about official elements of the game - characters, locations, etc. Individual articles can have a tips section related to that article, but a whole article just about tips is more of a community page since its main focus is based on individual experience and opinion. This means that if it is intended as a one-way communication (you providing tips to the community) it would belong in your blog area or if it is intended as a collaborative discussion it would belong in the forum area. 2ks4 (talk) 14:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, Thanks 2ks4 Riley Huntley 22:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Red Army Hey man, the website is looking pretty good as of right now, go sign up, and if you seen any flaws on there or here on the wiki tell me or just fix it yourself. http://theredarmyy.webs.com/ TinMan1326 06:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC)TinMan New Story Hey, Riley! I just released a new story. Go check it out! Also, if you would like to stop receiving updates from me when I post a new story, send me a message telling me so. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 17:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signatures Hey, Riley. As far as a signature goes, it's just basic HTML. You'll have to play around with the code until you get the desired result. I'd advise writing it in a simple .txt document so you can read/tweak it a little easier. Sam's sig is more simple than 2k's due to the absence of color coding. You can reveal the HTML of anyone's signature on a talk page by clicking 'edit'; then, switch to source mode and voilà! All HTML is revealed. Just whatever you do, do NOT edit anything on that page by accident. Always close the window when you are done looking at the code. When you feel that you have the text you want, edit your signature preferences under 'My Preferences'. The text box will give you a preview of what your sig will look like - tweak it until you get what you want. Let me know if that helps. Good luck! "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 16:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Except when in edit mode, it shows "(Got a question?)" as a link but when posted it is just writing. Any knowledge on that? "Team Grimmie" Riley Huntley Got a question? 22:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, sorry Riley, but chat is acting screwy for me. I have to go anyway, but before I do, my stories are going good. Right now, I have about three ideas, and I'm trying to decide which one to do next. Talk to you later!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 05:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: "Uncle Tom's Cotage" I figured something was up when he couldn't even get the name of the book right...--SAMurai | Say wazzup 19:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Offering to help hey there Riley' hows you? Thanks for your message & Thanks for the offer of help.. there is a couple of things ,one is how do you lay you profile out ,the way you have ( and so many others) with the spread, with contents box etc & other boxs?? cheers mate! all the best for the coming year! Slainte, Motor ;-D : hey Riley , : yeh that looks good to me... just dont know to copy them to my profile??? : cheers mate Motorhound : hey Riley' hows you? : Thanks alot matey... just got it sorted! : I couldn't get the Lematt in like you have your high powered, but it looks good enough.. : cheers mate, ur a Legend! : Slainte! ;-D Motorhound My short story, Please comment Hi Riley! I know yesterday that u started to read My Story. I was just wondering if u could please comment, so my story could gain more attention. Thanks! AJ1776 03:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank You I saw the help that you did on Queyh's talk page. I wanted to sincerely thank you for your help. you are awesome!!!!!!! See ya, AJ1776 AJ1776 new blog Hey Riley, I created a blog which lets you give your opinion on what you think an RDR3 would be like. Hope to hear your opinion! AJ1776 Re: Buffalo rifle Riley, Regarding the issue about the Buffalo Rifle ammunition caliber, I just wanted to let you know that this has been a longstanding issue with the weapon pages in general. Those details have been added, removed, re-added, changed, etc. by a handful of users over time. As far as the game is concerned, rifles use Rifle Ammo, revolvers use Revolver Ammo, etc. The position of the wiki admins (which I'm hoping to expand upon in the Trivia policy) is that this is a wiki about the game, not the real world. So, just as real world images of a horse don't belong on the Lusitano page, real world details about weapons don't belong on the weapon pages. 2ks4 (talk) 19:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) new story! Hey Riley! I made a new story called AJ1776's New Story: Dutch's Empire? Well, if you will, plz comment and read. AJ1776AJ1776 02:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC)